


Caught In The Moment

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The housekeeper, Prudence, catches Ella and Kit in a compromising position.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Moment

"Your housekeeper doesn't seem to like me too much," Ella said with a smile as she sat on the comfortable couch in Kit's chambers. It was a week before their wedding day, and they were spending as much time together as possible.

Kit had been trying to button up his jacket, but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard this. "What?" he chuckled. "No, surely not. How could someone not like you?"

It was a sweet notion, but one that seemed a bit strange considering Ella had lived with people who hated her for quite a time, encountering no one else to tell her different. "You'd be surprised."

Kit realized what he'd said, shaking his head as he sat next to his future wife on the couch. "I know Prudence can be a bit...," he groaned, searching for the right word. The kingly word. "serious," he chose. "But she's been working here since before I was born. She still sees me as the little boy who spilled tea all over the new carpets two hours before an immensely important party. So I promise, it is not personal."

Ella smiled at the thought of little Kit running around, spilling tea in his wake. She chuckled softly, touching his face. "I hope so," she said. "I wouldn't want anyone who knows you so well to hate me."

Kit shook his head. "No one ever could," he murmured. "No one in their right minds, anyway," he kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. She eagerly kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Before they knew what was happening, they were lying on the said, comfortable couch, Ella on top of Kit, basically straddling him as they continued to kiss rather passionately.

And then the door to the bedchambers opened.

Ella heard it first, rushing off of Kit perhaps a little too quickly, causing Kit to almost fall off the couch. He, however, regained his balance and cleared his throat. 

"Miss Prudence," he said, and they both stared at the grim-looking housekeeper who looked like she'd just witnessed the most horrible thing in the world. "How may we... help you?"

"I was looking for the future Queen," Prudence spoke, clearly stating that this was not a way for a Queen to act, not even a little bit. "I see I've come at a bad time. Excuse me."

Kit cleared his throat, turning his eyes to Ella, who was sitting on the floor, blushing enormously. 

"I thought the door was locked," she whispered.

Kit laughed gently, pressing a kiss in her hair. "This ought to break the ice with her, don't you think?"

Ella groaned, but the smile on her face was unmistakable. "It was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea was very cute and funny, and I hope I executed it well enough :)


End file.
